


Please, Professor

by RaindropssandRosess



Series: Malec One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec calls Magnus a Slut but He Loves it, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is horny, No beta- we die like men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Alec Lightwood, Smut, Spanking, like literally all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropssandRosess/pseuds/RaindropssandRosess
Summary: Magnus had his student teaching evaluation for Professor Lightwood and was found to be in major violation of one of Columbia's codes of conduct. He suggests that Professor Lightwood punish him for it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882579
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	Please, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS NOT NON-CON/DUB-CON. Just gonna put that out there, Magnus and Alec are both horny and fully consenting. But yeah, this idea's been rolling about in my head for a while and I noticed a significant lack of fics in this fandom with this AU so... enjoy! Xoxo

Professor Alexander Lightwood sat in the back of the large lecture hall, listening in on Columbia University’s undergrad English 101 lecture. He watched as one of the English Department’s most promising PhD students, and his TA for the semester, flitted around the classroom in his stead. Alec had never seen a 4pm class, let alone _this_ class, so enraptured before. As one of the last undergrad time slots, the 4pm classes were one of the least popular, and most students were mentally tapped out during them. They’d sit at their desks doodling in their notebooks, subtly watching YouTube videos on their laptops, or, if you counted the students in the last three rows, straight up sleeping. 

But not in the classes led by Magnus Bane. No- Magnus Bane had somehow managed to engage the _entire_ class, all 247 of them, in a lively, robust discussion about Homer’s the Iliad and the Odyssey. He was strutting elegantly across the front of the classroom, randomly calling on students to talk about their favorite scenes in the books, encouraging other students to add in their own analysis and discussion on the scenes and pulling volunteers from the class to help him act out the scenes in question. Alec glanced down at the evaluation form in front of him, scanning over the last three boxes. 

Manages the Learning Environment Successfully. _Check_

Encourages Learners to Understand, Question, and Analyze Multiple Perspectives in New and Meaningful Ways. _Check_

Facilitates and Encourages Student’s Analysis, Participation and Discussion. _Check_

“He’s so fucking hot, isn’t he? Think he’d let me suck his dick for extra credit in his class? I mean look at those pants, I can see the bulge from here, he must be hung. Besides, he has to know how tight they are. And that ass- fuck I wanna hit that so bad.”

Alec froze and turned slowly to look at the student who was sitting next to him. _Of fucking course._

“Considering it’s my class, I’m going to say that would be a no. Although, not that you’d know that Morales, considering you haven’t shown up to a single one of the lectures led by me. And I’m going to have to insist that you switch classes first thing Monday morning unless you want me to tell the Dean that you’re making inappropriate sexual passes at my Teaching Assistant.”

The boy gulped as he took in Alec’s frosty exterior, the hard set of his mouth and eyes, and his large, broad muscled arms that he had crossed menacingly in front of his chest. 

“Professor Lightwood…”

“Imasu,” he practically growled the name, “Nice to know you show up to class when I’m not the one lecturing.”

“Ummm… I-”

Alec held up a hand. “Maybe if you’d pay a little more attention to your grades, and a little less attention to the physical appearance of your lecturers, you wouldn’t be a fifth year senior, stuck in an English 101 class full of freshmen, trying desperately to finally pass so you can graduate.”

Imasu flushed, “I’m just gonna-” he gestured vaguely towards the door. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” he bit out gruffly, watching with some minor satisfaction as the kid practically ran out of the lecture hall. Luckily, it was big enough that they didn’t make a scene. 

But… the boy wasn’t wrong. Alec settled back into his chair, zoning out a bit as Bane began to wrap up the class. Reminding them of their unit test on the classics next week and encouraging them to stop by during his office hours in the learning center. 

As he did so, Alec let his own gaze run over the student. Magnus Bane had proved himself as a brilliant student from the moment he set foot in Columbia’s English department as a wide-eyed, eager freshman. Alec only had him for one class, and hadn’t had the pleasure to get to know him until the first semester of his senior year as an undergrad, but now, four years later, Magnus was a month and a half away from finishing his PhD, and already had a job secured as an associate professor at NYU starting in the fall. 

And as much as Alec absolutely despised Imasu Morales, he had to admit the kid had a point. Magnus Bane was the most stunning person that Alec had ever laid eyes on. Even from back here, those golden-brown eyes were bright, rimmed delicately in kohl and dusted with green and gold shadow that corresponded with his perfectly curated outfit. Alec’s gaze fell and he allowed himself a brief moment of guilty indulgence as he admired the loose, flowing, lowcut emerald green tunic he wore tucked and belted into a pair of fitted, black leather pants. The tunic emphasized his lithe, but toned build, and was so lowcut that the tops of well-defined abs could be seen, the longest of the pile of gold necklaces he wore just brushing the gorgeous, golden skin of his tight stomach. The pants were sinful, and every time he turned around to write something on the board, Alec had to send a prayer to a higher being. He crossed his legs, using the position and the desk to hide his growing… _problem_ as he willed himself to calm down. 

“Alright class, be safe and make good decisions this weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He added with a smirk and an overly dramatic wink that had equal amounts of laughs and dreamy sighs rising from the student population. 

Alec stood up, grabbed the evaluation form and left the lecture hall, blending in seamlessly with the hundreds of students pouring out of the room. 

***

Having taken his detour to drop the evaluation form off with the Dean of the School of Arts and Humanities and have a bit of a chat about the book he was currently publishing, he was back in the elevator on the floor that housed the English Department. Stepping out, he surveyed the scene before him with annoyance, bighting back the urge to growl at what he was looking at. 

Sebastian Morgenstern, his professional rival and personal archnemesis, was standing with a predatory smirk on his face, and a hand holding Magnus’ arm, not so subtly feeling him up as his other hand brushed against his hip. Alec could see the tight, clearly strained smile on Magnus’ face as he let out a clearly forced laugh. 

“Thanks Professor, but you and I both know PhD students can’t get extra credit.”

The words made a surge of indignant anger rush through him. Clearing his voice so as to audibly announce his presence, he stepped farther into the seating area that housed the students waiting to be led back to the professor’s offices for office hours and appointments. 

“Morgenstern,” he bit out, the loathing clear in his tone. 

“Lightwood,” the other man sneered. Alec watched Magnus turn and his eyes visibly grow relieved and slightly more relaxed as he shook off Morgenstern’s grip, stepping away from him. 

Morgenstern leveled an angry glare before turning back to Magnus, reaching out and opening his mouth again. But before he could get a word out, Alec smoothly cut in. 

“Bane, can I see you in my office? We need to go over your student teaching evaluation, and the test for the English 101 class that’s being given next week.”

“Of course Professor,” his tone belaying nothing but respect and professional deference. Alec held out his arm, gesturing for Magnus to lead the way as he followed him down the maze of halls that lead to the largest, most ornate corner office, belonging to the Head of the Department. Magnus stopped when he reached Alec’s door and punched in the code to unlock it. Pushing it open, he stepped through, holding it open from the other side and waiting for Alec to follow him in. 

Walking in, Alec immediately peeled his blazer off, throwing it over the leather couch arranged in front of the large wooden desk that was covered in tests and papers that needed to be graded, as well as the research for his latest book. 

“Professor Lightwood,” Magnus purred, sinking down into the couch and crossing his legs, “my knight in shining armor. Thank you for coming to my rescue.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus Bane was nothing if not an outrageous flirt. At least to him. He’d actually never seen him flirt with another teacher, let alone Morgenstern. 

“I see he was trying to talk you into some extra credit again. You know I can submit a report, we can try to deal with that.”

Magnus shrugged, “he’s on tenure. You and I both know that unless he was accused, public tried, and found guilty of first-degree murder, nothing can touch him.”

Alec nodded slowly, unfortunately; Magnus spoke the truth. But he had no doubt he could find a way to get rid of him if Magnus ever showed so much of an inkling as to wanting him to. 

“Besides,” Magnus smirked, “we both know there’s only one professor I’d be willing to do extra credit for,” he teased. Uncrossing his legs, he splayed them open across the couch slightly as he darted a tongue out to lick his lips, staring at Alec heatedly as he did so. 

“I’m not your professor, you can’t do extra credit for me,” Alec reminded him, subtly shifting so he could press the palm of his hand against the growing hardness in his pants. His actions hidden by the solid wood back of the desk.

“Details, details, details,” Magnus sighed, waving a hand around lazily, the rings adorning it glinting in the later afternoon sun streaming through the windows. 

“Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about.”

Magnus straightened ever so slightly, his posture immediately switching to a polite professionalism as he took in the seriousness of Alec’s voice. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

“It’s about your evaluation, there was a major problem.”

Magnus gulped, his eyes going wide and belaying a nervousness that Alec couldn’t ever really remember seeing there.

“I’ve received some comments about it from some students and had hoped they were exaggerating but…from what I saw today, I’m inclined to agree with them.”

Magnus fiddled with his earcuff and his tone came out somewhat shaky, knowing that in order to obtain his PhD, he had to successfully complete his final semester of student teaching. “Is this about acting out the scenes? Because I know the students were hesitant about that, and I know it’s not exactly standard classroom procedure but it really gets the student-” He cut off immediately when Alec held out a hand. 

“It’s not about your teaching abilities.”

“Oh,” Magnus sagged somewhat in relief before his brows furrowed, “what then?”

“The problem, Mr. Bane,” Magnus raised an eyebrow at the formality of his tone, “is that Columbia University is one of the highest ranked schools in the United States. We have a reputation to uphold and with that reputation comes strict guidelines by which faculty and representatives of the schools most uphold.”

Magnus nodded, “of course.”

“Standards which you are in violation of.”

Magnus frowned and traced his fingers over his cheek hesitantly, “is this about my makeup?”

“No, this is about your outfit.”

“My outfit?” Magnus clarified; the surprise clear in his voice as he glanced down at himself. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s quite provocative. Entirely indecent.”

Alec leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, raising a challenging eyebrow. Magnus’ eyes narrowed before flashing with something and then imitating Alec’s posture as he leaned back against the couch, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Provocative, huh?”

“Very much so.”

Magnus stood up smoothly, spinning in a slow circle as he held his arms out to his side. “I don’t understand Professor, what’s so provocative about it?” He asked, eyes wide with faux innocence as he cocked his head at Alec. 

“That shirt, for starters.”

Magnus took a few slow steps towards him, stopping to look down at his shirt as if considering it. Looking up at Alec he fixed his face into a contrite expression. “You’re right, I should just take it off, it’s not appropriate at all.”

Alec nodded, “I think that would be best.” He watched as Magnus slowly skimmed his fingers down the fabric, playing with the helm as he untucked it before lifting up and over his head, tossing it in Alec’s direction. He caught it and tossed it out of the way and under his desk, not able to tear his gaze from the deliciously tempting expanse of silky looking gold skin that was now revealed. 

Magnus’ pert, dusky pink nipples stood out against his chest and Alec practically salivated at the small golden barbells decorating them. His eyes grew dark with desire as he imagined swirling his tongue around them as he traced his fingers through the ridges of those nicely defined abdominals and trailing kisses down the v of his hips. 

“School policy says I should go to the dean for such an infraction,” he said, his voice coming out low, and rougher than usual. 

“Oh Professor, please don’t do that. I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll never wear that shirt again,” he promised, his voice rising slightly to belay a nervousness and panic that didn’t actually exist, but turned Alec on nonetheless. 

“It’s not just that shirt, you know, those pants are even worse.” 

Magnus took a few steps closer until he was standing at the side of Alec’s desk. Running his hands down his bare chest, he skimmed them over his thighs and back up, dipping into the waistband of the low-slung garment before brushing back down to skim over the outline of a clearly hardening cock and letting out a tiny gasp. 

“These pants, Professor Lightwood?” he asked coquettishly, peering up at Alec through his lashes. 

“Yes,” Alec confirmed, reaching out to hook his fingers into the belt loops and tugging Magnus closer until he was standing between his legs and looking down at him. Staring up at his student as he did so, he ran his tongue through the ridges of his abs, tasting the heady, sweet skin and reached up to tug lightly at one of the nipple piercings. 

Magnus gasped and his hips thrust forward slightly, “Professor Lightwood, I have a confession,” he whispered quietly, biting his lip as Alec stood up, forcing him back until he was perched against the lip of Alec’s desk. 

“Oh? Do tell Mr. Bane.”

“I knew these pants were against the dress code,” he admitted shyly, biting down on his lip as he let a single finger trail down the front of Alec’s button up. 

“Mr. Bane, that is a serious infraction,” Alec said seriously, his hands holding Magnus tightly around his waist, relishing the feel of the silky, gold skin under his palms. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I was being a brat,” Alec’s cock jumped, “I knew you would be evaluating my class and I wanted your attention.”

Alec growled and dropped his hand to clutch tightly at Magnus’ hip, “you little tease. You wore these pants, knowing that they were so tight that I would clearly be able to see the outline of your cock and your ass, didn’t you?”

“Yes professor,” he admitted, biting his lip as he looked up at Alec through his lashes. “Wanted you to be thinking about my cock and my ass.”

Alec growled and spun Magnus around, pushing him forward so that his chest was being braced by the wood surface of the desk. Magnus whined and ground down against the desk as Alec grasped his hips and pushed his own hips forward so the hard outline of his cock was pressed against Magnus’ leather covered ass. 

Alec ran a hand down the tight, firm roundness of his TA’s ass, smirking darkly at the low moan his action elicited from the younger man. Leaning forward he licked at the skin under Magnus’ ear and whispered hotly, “you naughty, naughty boy. What should I do with you?”

Magnus pushed his ass back into Alec’s hand and reached his arm up and behind him, twining his arm around Alec’s neck to press his mouth back to the skin of Magnus’ throat. 

“Please don’t tell the Dean, sir,” he whimpered pathetically, gasping as Alec thrust his cock up against his ass. 

“Well someone needs to punish you for being an inappropriate slut,” Alec reminded him, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ front and running his hand up his body until he had it placed firmly against his throat. Not enough to do anything, but a firm, warm pressure that was just enough to have Magnus whimpering a needy _please._

“Please what, you bratty little tease,” Alec goaded, rocking up against Magnus’ ass slowly, teasingly. 

“Please punish me, Professor Lightwood,” he begged, pushing back against Alec, desperate for the feeling of his hardness along his ass. 

He whined when Alec pulled away abruptly and collapsed back into his chair, leaving him hard, and trembling with desire, his chest pressed against his desk and his ass pushed into empty air. 

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, disbelieving that his plan to tease his sexy professor into fucking him was actually working, Magnus pushed himself off the desk slowly. Turning around he had to fight the urge to straddle his waist, rip open his pants, and sink down on the huge cock that was bulging his professor’s tight fitted trousers. 

He watched, his pupils blown wide as Alec teasingly ran his fingers against his own length as he studied Magnus appraisingly. 

“Yes, I do believe you’re right. You do need to be punished, to be taught a lesson. Any ideas on how I should go about doing that?”

Magnus lipped his lips, and his gaze dropped back down to his Alec’s crotch. “You could fuck me,” he offered lowly, trying to hide how desperate he was for it. 

Alec had to fight the smirk at the overwhelming neediness of his student’s tone when he suggested being fucked. 

“Oh no. That’s a something that you need to _earn._ I’ll tell you what I’m going to do,” he practically growled, grabbing Magnus’ hips and dragging the younger man towards him. Forcing Magnus’ to his knees in front of the chair, he dragged his hand through the silky strands of the student’s hair, tugging slightly and watching Magnus’ eyelids flutter closed as a silent ‘oh” fell from those sinfully tempting lips. 

“Tell me, please,” Magnus prompted, eyes opening back up to gaze brightly up at Alec.

Alec smirked darkly, leaving one hand in his hair, he deftly unbuttoned and un-zipped Magnus’ pants, pulling them down enough that he could his hand down the back of his pants to palm at the bare skin of that mouthwatering ass he’d had an embarrassing number of wet dreams about. 

“First I’m going to spank this tempting ass that you love to put on display and tease me with,” he said, punctuating his words with a sharp pinch that had Magnus gasping and biting out an, 

“Oh my god professor, please…” his face flushing with embarrassment a second later. 

Alec raised an eyebrow at that, his voice a husky rasp as he bit out “oh you like that? Like the idea of being bent over your professor’s lap while he spanks your bratty little ass for being a fucking tease?”

Magnus’ eyes dilated and his mouth gaped open a little bit as he nodded shyly. Capitalizing on the opportunity, Alec rubbed his thumb over the bottom lip of his parted mouth. 

“And if you take your spanking like a good boy, _then_ I’ll let you apologize by sucking my cock.” Magnus jolted forward and he licked his lips, his tongue darting out to twine around Alec’s thumb and suck it into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on it, the same way Alec had imagined him bobbing his head up and down his cock. Groaning and taking his actions as a clear interest in what Alec was saying, he continued. 

“And finally, if you manage to make me cum, and swallow it all like an obedient student, then I’ll give you what you so clearly want, and fuck you into this desk so hard, your ass will hurt for weeks. Sound good?”

Magnus nodded and Alec clucked his tongue disappointedly, “I need verbal consent Mr. Bane.”

“Yes professor, pleaseee… I’ll be so good for you I promise,” he added earnestly, rubbing his cheek against Alec’s thigh. 

“I believe you kitten,” he appeased, trying out the nickname as he threaded his hands through the younger man’s hair. Magnus whimpered and nuzzled into his crotch, and Alec took that as an affirmation that he too, was a fan. _Good to know_. 

He was just about to instruct Magnus to stand up and bend over his knee when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced at the clock. _Shit_. He completely forgot his standing 4:30 appointment with the undergrad student who’s thesis he was advising on. 

Magnus must have heard it to because he was sitting back on his heels and looking up at Alec nervously, knowing that they hadn’t locked the door when they’d come in here, and Alec’s office was the only one in this hallway. 

“Change of plans,” he said with a smirk, placing his foot on Magnus’ chest and pushing slightly. “You’re going to get under the desk and suck me off while I’m in my meeting. But I don’t want you to make me come until she’s gone, and I can watch you swallow it all. And then, if you do it well enough, we’ll move on to your spanking. Got it?” 

“Yes professor,” Magnus responded, trying not to sound too eager, his cock painfully hard where it was jutting out of his pants as he crawled on his hands and knees to the space underneath the professor’s death. 

Alec smirked and unzipped his own pants, reaching in to pull out his long, hard, thick cock and Magnus felt his mouth water. It was fucking huge, and he squirmed where he sat just thinking about having it in his hands, or his mouth or his _ass_. 

“Look at you,” Alec whispered in awe as he gave himself one, then two strong pumps, “you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Magnus bit his bottom lip and looked up at the older man, nodding slowly and blushing. Alec looked as though he was going to say something else but there was a knock on the door. He quickly pushed his wheeled chair into his desk, crowding Magnus into the space and hiding his red, straining dick just as the door creaked open. 

“Afternoon Professor,” a sickly sweet and obnoxiously high-pitched voice greeted Alec. 

Alec glanced up and forced a smile, “Alyssa, take a seat. I hope you don’t mind we have to make this a little quicker than usual today. I have a video call with my editor in 15 minutes.”

“Of course, I’ll make it quick, I wanted tto ouch base with you about the second section of my thesis. So as you know, I’m doing a study of the heteronormative conceptualizations in classic fairytales, and well I was really thinking that when I do my focus on Grimm’s original fairytales that…”

Alec had to bite back a gasp as he felt smooth, soft, tentative hands wrap around his dick. Anything that Alyssa was saying faded completely when he felt tiny, soft kitten licks against his heated skin. Clenching his hands, he dug his nails into his palm to stop himself from letting out a low growl at how fucking hot the situation was, and how fucking hot Magnus’ tentative tongue felt as it explored his cock.

“Professor?”

Alec blinked slowly trying desperately to focus back in on the student in front of him, and not the student hidden underneath his desk who was now lapping long strokes along the length of him while rolling his balls in one of his palms, pausing to press tiny chaste kisses to the tip of his cock.

“Umm right, yeah I’m really liking the idea of adding certain female characters and doing a section on the cages of female passivity. Maybe add Rapunzel into that section, I think the physical tower is an excellent metaphori-Ah! Fuck,” he gasped as he was suddenly engulfed completely in the tight, hot wet heat of Magnus’ mouth. 

“Professor?” Alyssa asked, eyes wide.

“Sorry umm… tree nut allergy and oh! Shit,” he grit out as he felt the tell tale suction of Magnus literally sucking on his dick, his soft lips moving up and down at a steady pace. “I think they were in the salad I had for lunch, my stomach is- oh my god,” he gasped as the heat disappeared only to be replaced by a tongue lapping at his slit. 

“Oh my gosh Professor Lightwood, I’m so sorry. Let’s wrap this up, you should really put off that meeting with your editor and go home and take something for that. But I really like that idea, I’ll look into different classical re-tellings of Rapunzel. And I got your email with that article about the normalization of heterosexual marriage and “happily ever afters” and I think that I’m going to add a sub section about the white male savior aspect.”

Alec literally didn’t hear a word she said, every ounce of focus he had in his body was being expended in the effort to not thrust his hips up and fuck into Magnus’ deliciously sinful mouth. He felt Magnus using his own saliva and probably Alec’s precum to lube up his cock, twisting and stroking the base as he bobbed up and down. He heard a quiet moan from under his deck and for half a second he panicked until he realized that Alyssa was still rambling on and hadn’t heard a thing.

He was positive he’d never been so turned on in his life when he felt Magnus reposition himself and begin to rub his cock against Alec’s leg. He couldn’t help the tiny thrust of his hips when he realized that Magnus was _getting off on this_. On sucking his dick under his desk while he met with another student. Fuck that was so hot, he was going to- 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, he had to reach under his desk, thread his hands through Magnus’ hair and force his head back because he was about to cum. 

“Alyssa I’m so sorry,” he said cutting her off. “Maybe we can extend next week’s meeting a bit. I have to get my notes in order so I can send them to my editor and head home to deal with my…” he clenched his jaw when Magnus ran a featherlight finger nail along the vein on the underside of his cock, “…stomach issues.” 

“Right, yeah of course, thank you so much professor. Have a great weekend and I’ll see you Monday!” Alec used the hand threaded through Magnus’ hair to guide him back onto his cock. When Magnus tried to bob down, he tightened his hand, holding him in place and using him to keep his cock warm as he watched Alyssa put her laptop back in her bag and walk toward the door. 

He clenched his jaw in an effort not to let the filthy praise for his student’s mouth spill out. 

“Oh! By the way,” he almost yelled his frustration when she stopped at the door and turned back to him, bright smile on her face. “I overheard Dr. Underhill and Dr. Fell talking, congratulations on your engagement! She’s a lucky woman!” With a smile and a wave, she was out the door. As soon as it clicked shut, Alec was pushing back his chair. 

Looking down he let out a groan at the sight in front of him. Magnus was kneeling between his legs, lips red and swollen wrapped around Alec’s cock. He had saliva and precum dripping down his chin and his hair was a mess from where Alec’s hands had been tugging through it. 

“Fuck you’re such a little slut,” he groaned standing up to tower over his student. Magnus moaned and rocked forward, rubbing his own cock against Alec’s trouser clad leg. 

“Oh you like that don’t you?” Magnus’ head bobbed desperately up and down as he nodded, golden eyes wide and desperate. “You’re making a mess of my pants,” he pointed out glancing down at where he was rutting desperately against his calve. Magnus whimpered and Alec let his hands thread back through his hair, pulling him off. 

“But you don’t get to use me to cum. You’re gonna kneel here, like the good little cock slut that you are, and let me fuck your face. And then- if you swallow everything I give you- you’ll get your spanking. Sound good?”

“Yes, professor _please,_ ” Magnus begged, his voice hoarse and raspy in a way that sent a curl of satisfaction through Alec’s stomach. 

“Open up kitten,” he demanded, taking his cock in hand and tapping it against Magnus’ cheek. Magnus’ obeyed immediately, mouth opening wide as his hands wrapped around Alec’s thighs. Alec traced the tip of his cock along the curves of his pink, swollen lips, smearing them in precum. 

Alec’s resolve broke when Magnus whined and shimmed slightly, opening his mouth wider in a desperate attempt to be given what he craved and flicking his tongue along Alec’s shaft, fingers digging into the muscles of his legs. 

He guided his dick into Magnus’ waiting mouth, hands dragging through his hair one more time before sliding one down to cradle his jaw almost tenderly. Taking a deep breath, he gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts of his hips, keeping it slow as he gauged the other man’s reaction. 

Magnus’ pupils were blown wide and his hips were gyrating in a desperate attempt to get the friction that Alec was denying him. Speeding up his thrusts, he felt the vibrations when Magnus moaned around his. Alec’s breathing grew heavy as he rutted into Magnus’ mouth, fucking his face faster and harder, spurred on by the whimpers and moans pouring from his student’s mouth as he filled it with his cock over and over again. 

Magnus let his eyes flutter close as he worked to unhinge his jaw and fight his gag reflex as his professor used his mouth to get himself off. He could feel the man’s thick thigh muscles under his fingertips, his hands tugging harshly at his hair, and his cock sinking in and out of his mouth at a pace that had tears springing to his eyes. He was so turned on it, his cock almost hurt.

“Jesus your mouth was made to be fucked. You look so gorgeous with those pouty lips wrapped around my cock- that’s right kitten, take it.” The praise sent shudders of pleasure down Magnus’ spine. He’s wanted this for so long and he still can’t believe that this is happening and it’s just _so_ much better than he imagined. Alec’s thrusts are growing erratic, his thighs are quivering and Magnus’ own cock is drooling with how much he’s getting off on having Alec choke him with his cock. His professor’s voice is low and tight, “You love this don’t you? Open your eyes Bane and watch me as I cum down your throat, I want you to take it all,” he demands, hands tugging at his hair and forcing his head back and his eyes open. 

Magnus opens his eyes and the lust burning in the gorgeously sexy, hooded hazel eyes staring down at him, coupled with the sound of his name on his professor’s lips and the hot, thick ropes of cum pulsing down his throat, are enough to have his own cock spurting his orgasm completely untouched. 

Alec pulls out of his mouth, panting, watching silently as Magnus cleaned off his cock with a series of almost virginal kitten licks. 

“Shit you’re perfect.”

Magnus preened at the words, dropping Alec’s now soft cock and sitting back on his heels to look up at him through his lashes, breath still coming in short pants as he worked to remind his throat how to breathe properly. 

Alec reaches down to grab his hands, guiding him forward so that when he collapses back onto his desk chair, Magnus is pulled into his lap. Placing a knee on either side of his body and settling more firmly in place, he lets Alec drag his head closer and press their lips together. He sweeps his tongue into his mouth, dragging the essence of his own cum from the depths of the wet, warm heat of his mouth. Alec kisses like he’s a man dying of thirst and Magnus is a cold drink of water. Desperately. 

Magnus grinds down and moans as large, calloused hands palm his ass and pull him closer. He can feel his professor’s cock beginning to harden again beneath him already. Alec leans down to capture his mouth in a filthy kiss that makes Magnus feel more desired than anyone else he’s ever been with before. 

“So good, such a good boy hm, kitten?” His words are punctuated by a sharp slap to Magnus’ ass that has him keening with need. 

“Oh my god professor! Pl…please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, please, please,” he whines when Professor Lightwood rubs his palm soothingly over the skin of his ass, denying him what they both know he wants. 

“Tell me, tell me what you want,” he demands, tweaking one of Magnus’ nipples sharply, and leaning down to lap at the piercing as he continues to stare at him with lust filled eyes. 

“Sp-spank me, professor oh!” He breaks off when Alec bites down harshly on his bottom lip. “please, spank me,” he whimpers, shifting restlessly in the larger man’s lap, pushing closer to try to rub his cock against the hard ridges of Alec’s stomach. 

“Is that what you want? For me to spank you? Teach you a lesson for being such a needy, slutty attention seeking whore that you feel the need to break the dress code in an attempt to get your teacher’s attention?”

“Yes sir, please, teach me a lesson. I need it- I,” he gasps as Alec’s resolve snaps and he’s being man-handled so that he’s lying horizontally over Alec’s lap. 

Alec stares down at the sight in front of him, his student’s sexy, perfect, perky tight ass in his lap, his hard cock rubbing against his thigh as he shifts. Alec would be lying if he said this wasn’t a scene straight out of one of his darkest, filthiest fantasies. 

Smoothing his hand over the smooth golden globes of skin in front of him he bends over bites at the skin of his ass possessively, relishing the needy moan that escapes the younger man’s mouth. “Do you remember the first time you spoke up in my class?”

Magnus goes still, his voice still hoarse when he asks, “what?”

“The first time you spoke up in class. It was your senior year and we were discussing Lolita by Vladamir Nabokoy. From a literary viewpoint, it’s a darkly humorous but gorgeously written, compelling work of genius. Back in the day, it was common for significant age gaps to exist between lovers. But from an ethical standpoint, contemporary critics cite it as an example of statutory rape and child sex abuse- something we all acknowledged. It then devolved into a broader conversation about changing conceptualizations of sex, gender and relationships. Do you remember what you said?”

Magnus’ voice is low as he turns his head to look at Alec, “I shot you my sauciest wink and I said _I think age gapes are hot. As long as everyone’s of an age to consent- there’s nothing sexier than putting yourselves into the hands of someone older and more powerful.”_

Alec could feel the lust burning in his gaze as he stared at Magnus’ lust blown, dark pupils. “I wanted to bend you over my knee, spank this fucking tempting little ass of yours, and shut you up with my cock.”

“We’ll you’ve already shut me up with your cock so-ahhh!” His body lurched forward when Alec quickly drew back and brought the palm of his hand down across his left ass cheek, watching the redness bloom across it. 

“So insolent,” Alec murmurs, soothing other the skin with shockingly gentle brushes of his palm. 

“Alexa- fuckkk!” He gasped as another slap landed on the other side of his ass. 

“That’s _professor_ to you,” he growls emphasizing his words with another spank that has Magnus moaning and wiggling in his lap. 

“More, professor, please,” his student gasps, ass waving enticingly as he shifts his hips restlessly, breathing coming in sharp pants. 

“I’m going to give you 10 spanks to punish you. What am I punishing you for?”

“For my outfit. For being a horny slut desperate for your attention” he whines, rubbing against Alec’s thigh again, desperate for more friction. 

“Exactly,” Alec drags a finger from the small of his back, down the crease of his ass, pushing forward into a teasing touch over his hole. He smirks when the drag of his blunt nail over it has Magnus gasping and clenching, “it’s for your slutty, teasing little outfit. And if you don’t want me to tell the dean, you’re going to count them out for me. Got it?” 

“Yes, professor,” he rasps out. He knows that Alec would never actually do something like that, but he’s never wanted anything as badly as he wants this.“Please- please spank me,” he begs. 

“Gonna take it like a good boy?”

“Yes, plea-ah!” His begging is cut off by a smart smack to the left side of his ass. “One,” he gasps. 

“Mmm good job kitten,” he brings his hand down again to the other cheek. 

“Two.”

Positioning his hand underneath the bottom, he swoops his palm up to land underneath his cheeks, watching entranced as the action causes the ass in his lap to bounce obscenely. He can feel the spurt of precum leap out of his student’s cock as he gasps out, “three.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

Two more slaps have an absolutely delightful shade of red blooming across Magnus’ ass and a completely ridiculous pulse of possessiveness begins to build as he lands three more spanks of varying degrees of hardness across the ass, listening as Magnus’ voice gets lower, hoarser, and raspier with each number that he counts off. “Six. Seven. Eight.”

The heat spreading through his body from the epicenter of his ass has any pain he’s feeling being pushed to the background as pleasure washes over him completely. When he hears the low, possessive growl of _mine_ , followed by another hit, this one harder than the rest, he barely manages to keen out a breathless “nine,” because of how aroused he is. 

“Who do you belong to?” Professor Lightwood demands as he grasps his ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them apart and groaning a whispered _fuck yes_ , before going silent. Magnus can almost feel the intense stare being leveled as his professor stares at him at his most vulnerable. He wants to be Professor Lightwood’s. So so badly. He craves it. Wants the man to want to him as much as he wants him. 

“Who do you belong to, Magnus?” He absolutely loses any train of thought as the hot, wet heat of a tongue drags up the crease of his ass, licking into his hole. He lurches and yells out hoarsely in shock when the heat is drawn away and replaced by the sharp pain of a slap directly against his asshole. “I said, _who do you belong to?_ ”

“Ten! You! I belong to you, all yours,” he practically sobs as his arousal crescendos to the point of being painful when Alec growls appreciatively and soothes the burn with a wet, open mouthed kiss to his hole, burrowing into his ass and sucking on it, only to withdraw and plunge his tongue into the tight furl of muscle.

“Oh yes, please, yes I need you. Please,” he begs, crying out in disappointment and exasperation when Alec withdrawals his face just as Magnus feels his second orgasm building again. Alec manhandles him so he’s sitting back in his lap, he grimaces as the tender skin of his ass comes in contact with the hard muscles Alec’s thighs. He just wants to cum again god damnit.

He watches as Alec reaches for the wallet sitting on his desk and draws out a packet of lube and a condom.

“One day I’m going to edge you within an inch of your life. Bring you to the brink over and over again until you’re sobbing with the desperate need to cum,” Alec smirks, rubbing his hands over the heated flesh of his ass as he slowly thrusts his hips to rub their cocks together. Magnus has no idea why, but suddenly it’s all too much. Because he _knows_ this well never happen again. As much as he’s been dreaming about his professor from the moment he stepped into his first class, he heard what Alyssa had said. And he hated it. And he knew a part of himself should probably feel bad, but he doesn’t. Because he wants to be Professor Lightwood’s slutty, perfect boy, right now he feels like he _needs_ it. But he wants to be the _only_ one, he doesn’t want to share. 

He straightens up and ignores the way his ass screams in protest, grabbing Alec’s hand he pushes two fingers into his mouth, twining his tongue around them and sucking, coating them thoroughly and watching those gorgeous hazel orbs widen in desire. Guiding them back to his ass, he moans as Alec slowly pushes one inside of him, thrusting in and out slowly until Magnus’ hips are undulating and he’s adding a second, working to stretch him open. 

Alec’s whispering filthy praises about how sexy and perfect he is, and he can’t help the burning jealousy threading through him at the thought of anybody else having this. So when he’s ready, he pulls off of Alec’s hand and grabs his professor’s dick, letting him fuck along the crease of his ass for a moment. Leaning forward he peppers kiss up his jaw, sucking a hickey into the soft skin under his ear and drinking in the moan that left Alec’s mouth. 

Shaking his head, he bats Alec’s hands away when he reaches for the condom, grabbing he small foil packet and tossing it behind their shoulders somewhere. Alec’s eyes go even darker and Magnus can feel his dick twitch against his ass. Grabbing the packet of lube, he tears it open with his teeth, and pushes it into Alec’s hand. Lifting up onto his thighs, he kisses his way across his face and over to his lips, whispering, “Fuck me,” against his mouth, their breaths entwining.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you like this?” Alec murmurs, both of them gasping when the head of his lubed cock catches Magnus’ rim. 

“Tell me,” Magnus gasps as he slowly sinks down on the massive cock, clenching his eyes shut at just how _big_ it feels inside him. 

“Fuck Magnus you feel so good, your ass feels so perfect around my cock. Such a perfect little slut taking me so well,” he praises, hands on his hips as he steadies him while Magnus works on taking him all the way to the hilt. Bottoming out, Magnus keens as Alec lifts him back up and his cock drags across the inside of his ass so perfectly. “So long, I’ve wanted you like this for as long as I can remember,” his professor admits as he captures his mouth in another filthy kiss, hands tight on his hips and biceps bulging as Magnus holds onto them. 

Hating himself for it, but unable to help himself, he begins to fuck himself on Alec’s cock faster, and watching his face go slack with pleasure he leans forward and murmurs, “Is this what you’re going to think about to keep your cock hard while you’re fucking your wife?”

He feels Professor Lightwood freeze underneath him and watches his eyes go wide, but Magnus doesn’t stop, continuing to ride him, lifting himself up, only plunge back down, “What?” 

“You’re fiancé?” He growls, “Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, _professor_. Does she let you fuck her throat like I did? Do you praise her ass the way you do mine when you spank her? Will you have to close your eyes when you fuck her and fantasize about how much better of a slutty fuck I am?”

Shockingly, he can swear he feels Alec’s cock harden and swell even further inside of him. His eyes narrow and suddenly Magnus is being is being lifted off of his lap and shoved backwards. Alec is standing and towering over him as he spins him around and bends him roughly over his desk, thrusting back inside of him and punching a shocking shout of his mouth as he sets an unforgiving pace. Magnus moans obscenely as this new possession has Alec’s cock thrusting against his prostate. He can feel his dick leaking a steady stream of precum over the papers on the desk below him. His nipple piercings dragging across the grained wood of the desk are sending skittering shocks of pain-pleasure through his chest. 

Alec plasters his chest against Magnus’ back, their bodies pressed together in every way imaginable as he nips at the skin of Magnus’ neck and growls, “you have no fucking clue what you’re talking about. Alyssa? She has no fucking clue what she’s talking about.”

“She- she doesn’t?” Magnus pants, desperately trying to hold himself back as Alec works him steadily towards the edge, but when Alec reaches underneath him and wraps a large, warm, calloused hand around his cock, he begins to lose himself, “Alexander! Oh please, please please,” he begs, each plea accentuated by a ruthless thrust of Alec into his ass.

“No,” he murmurs, pressing surprisingly tender kisses to the back of his neck. “She doesn’t. There’s only one person in the world I want.”

“Tell me,” Magnus begs as he pushes his hips back to try to meet Alec’s own movements as he continues to fuck into him- his movements becoming more erratic and his breath against Magnus’ skin growing heavier. 

“You. You’re the only one I want. Since the first paper time I saw you. No one else holds a candle to you, kitten. My perfect, slutty, boy. Now, come for me Magnus,” Alec demands, with a sharp slap to Magnus’ already battered ass that has him keening as he cums harder than he ever has. 

Alec feels Magnus’ body tense and then go completely slack a second before he feels he warm, slick cum spreading coating his hand as he continues to work Magnus through his orgasm, stopping only when he whimpers from oversensitivity. 

Clenching his teeth, he grips his student’s hips and flips him over, thrusting back into him as Magnus’ exhausted looking body pushes himself up with one arm and wraps the other around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. His makeup is smeared, his hair a mess, his eyes are bright and his mouth swollen and Alec can’t remember ever seeing something so beautiful. 

“Mine,” he growls surging forward for a desperate, needy kiss. 

Magnus’ muscles squeeze around him and the whispered, “yours, all yours,” has Alec cumming so hard in his ass that he swears his vision blacks out for a second. He lets Magnus shove him backward and feels a flash of overwhelming disappointment before he’s falling heavily back into his chair and Magnus is crawling on top of him, curling up in his lap. 

He wraps his arms around him, cradling the slightly smaller man close and presses a kiss to the sweaty skin of his temple as Magnus burrows into his throat. They sit in sated silence, their breathing slowly evening out as the minutes tick by. 

Eventually Magnus is chuckling into his neck. “Please tell me that was as good for you as it was for me?”

Alec laughs, “That has got to be some of the best sex we’ve ever had. I almost passed out from my orgasm.”

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t let your hesitance stop me?”

Alec rolls his eyes and tightens his arms around him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “we both know I would’ve given in eventually- our mutual kink for roleplay just fit this too well. Do you know how many times of jacked off to the thought of this since you first proposed it?”

“My review was a perfect opportunity,” Magnus laughs, bending back to pull out one of the drawers of Alec’s desk and rifling around. Alec readjusts his grip to keep him from toppling backward. 

“Which you definitely passed with flying colors. Professors Fell, Underhill and Wayland were all part of the review committee sitting in on your class today, and they texted me telling me you did outstanding leading the class today, which I wholeheartedly agree with, by the way.”

Magnus grinned happily as he shifted forward again, having found what he was lucking for as he rubbed their noses together, “yeah?”

“Yeah. Although I’ve been telling you for months you would do great. Oh! And they both officially RSVP’d yes to the wedding by the way.”

He watched his love nod as he slipped two thin bands onto each of their respective ring fingers, smiling unconsciously as he saw the flashes of gold on their hands. 

“We owe them so much for helping us work with the university so that we could keep our relationship legitimate despite me going for my doctoral in your department,” Magnus muses as he brings Alec’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his engagement ring, the same way he has done a thousand times since Alec had finally found the courage to admit he wanted a forever with Magnus.

Alec hums his agreement, “I remember being so confused the day grades were officially locked in for that class the first semester. You marched your ass in here and promptly told me that-”

“That I would never be taking another class with you again because you were too beautiful for me to pay attention.”

Magnus grins at him as Alec threads his hands through his hair, “and that you were aware that professors could not date undergraduate students, but that they _could_ date grad students as long as they weren’t their doctoral thesis advisor.”

“So I wouldn’t be looking at another person until I graduated and that I hoped you’d consider taking me out for coffee when I did.”

“You had a whole presentation and everything,” Alec laughs fondly. 

“And I kept my promise, and so did you,” he adds quietly, eyes impossibly soft as he gazes lovingly at Alec. 

“Lucky for you we worked out,” he teased before sobering and adding, “not that I was surprised. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, Magnus soon-to be Lightwood Bane.”

Magnus stared at the love and tenderness pouring out of Alec’s eyes, “and I love you Alexander soon-to be Lightwood Bane. Now, how about we clean up and get out of here before one of your stupidly enthralled students comes looking for you.”

“Aw,” Alec coos, “jealous?”

Magnus shakes his head and cups Alec’s jaw, cradling it lovingly, “no. Because they might get you during class, or office hours. But I get you forever.”

Alec’s heart aches with the knowledge that in three and a half months, he’ll get to call this man his husband. 

He hugs Magnus close and buries his face in his shoulder as long, talented fingers card through his hair, “And what a forever it’ll be,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll loved it! And about the ending... what can I say? Malec is literally ALWAYS end game for me and I'm not happy if they don't end up happy. So show me some love in the forms of comments and kudos and if you have a prompt you'd like to see, drop it below and maybe you'll see something show up on my page in the future😉 XOXO


End file.
